That Night
by Shippingmeme666
Summary: Lucy Invites Natsu to a Night out drinking when Lucy begins to Flirt with other guys Natsu gets salty and Natsu's and Lucy's relationship becomes strained. (NALU story!) Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!


Natsu stood there watching her as a man ran his hands against the blonde's hips in the corner of a bar. Anger festered inside of Natsu as he continued to watch the man grind against Lucy. Moans escaped her lips as the man began to lick her neck leading her into a lustful state.

Natsu knew it would be a bad Idea to go to the bar tonight. He knew how Lucy acted whenever she got drunk but she insisted on going out drinking tonight with him. He should've just said no, made up an excuse so that he wouldn't see his partner being take advantage of by other guys. He chugged down another fire whiskey to try and calm his nerves when he then looked back to the corner where Lucy was, she was gone. He began to scan the room for his blonde friend to find no trace of her.

"Shit…" he mumbled. He ran out of the bar to see her out by a light post leaned up against a bar. Her dress was practically torn off and her hair was in knots.

"Lucy?" He shouted out while walking towards his drunk friend.

"H- Hey Na-Natsu~?" She groaned still out of it. The pinkette pulled off his jacket and put it around her trying to cover the massive cleavage showing through her dress. Nastu pick her up bridal style and walked down the street while she was unconsciously flirting.

"Natsu~" she pouted, "how come you look so grumpy~?" Nastu didn't respond, he couldn't.

"Nastuuu~" she cried out, "why won't you answer me?"

"Natsu I'm sorry please don't ignore me~!" she continued to chimed out.

"Nats-" she hymned out until he cut her off.

"Why would you do that?" he asked her.

"Do what Natsu~?" she asked confused to what he said.

"Kiss that guy, you don't even know him and you let him touch you…" He responded beginning to hold Lucy tighter. She looked at him even more confused, when a smile crept onto her face.

"Are you jealous Natsu~" her voice rang out into the silence of the night. Natsu stopped walking when he heard her say that. Why would he be jealous? They were just friends, nothing more nothing less. Friends, that's all they were.

"No." Natsu responded coldly.

"So then why do you care if I kiss someone~?" she asked innocently. Nastu didn't answer her and began to walk towards the direction of her house again.

"Fine I get it, you don't wanna talk." she crossed her arms as Natsu was holding her. It was silent for the rest of the walk back to her apartment. She passed out in Natsu's arms halfway to her house. He looked at her as she was asleep in his arms.

"I'm sorry Luce," he softly said to her, "I just don't want anyone to hurt you."

When he got to Lucy's house he lifted up the mat where a spare key was hidden to her place. He unlocked the door and laid her down on her bed. Natsu sat down on her couch bringing his hand over his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me," Natsu Grunted. He looked at the grandfather clock Lucy owned that was leaning up against her wall. It was 3am. He closed his eyes and fell asleep on her couch.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon. He opened his eyes and looked over to the kitchen to see Lucy cooking. She changed out of her ripped dress and was now where jean shorts with a pink t-shirt. Natsu got of the couch and walked over to the kitchen where Lucy was making breakfast. Natsu took a seat at the table watching Lucy struggle at flipping the pancakes. He let out a slight laugh grabbing the attention of Lucy. The blonde turned her head to she Natsu trying to hold in his laughter.

"I would like to see you try cooking," she playfully challenged. Natsu smiled at her response.

"By the way," she mumbled putting her attention back of the food laying on the stove, "sorry about last night Natsu, I know I can get out of hand and I feel pretty bad about putting you through that."

Natsu looked down at the floor remember everything that happened last night.

"It's not big deal Luce." Natsu plastered a smile on his face. It was silent once again between the two for a while until Natsu began to break the silence.

"So do you remember anything that happened last night?" he asked shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"A little," she replied still focused on the food. More time passed as Lucy kept cooking and Natsu stared out the window.

Lucy set a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes down on the table right in front of Natsu. Usually Natsu turns his head right away when she places food on the table but today Natsu just looked at the food putting on a weak smile. Lucy sat down diagonally from Natsu as she watched him take some food from the plate.

"About last night… Natsu I need to ask you something." Lucy stammered. Natsu looked up from the food to Lucy's brown orbs.

"Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Why didn't you stop me from kissing that one guy?" Lucy asked looking down at the floorboards.

"What?" Natsu asked completely confused from what was happening.

"Last night in the bar, I know you saw me kissing the one guy so why didn't you stop me from kissing him." Natsu couldn't comprehend what she was asking. Did she want him to step in and stop the two from making out last night.

"I wanted to." The pinkette responded. Lucy looked up at him tears began to sting her eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu." she apologized. Natsu looked at her then saw tears slipping down her cheeks. Pain struck his chest as he saw his best friend cry.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu asked puzzled. Lucy shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I hurt you didn't I," she mumbled grabbing the attention of Natsu once again. He stood up from the table towering over Lucy.

"Stop." he coldly responded to the celestial mage. Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Lucy broke the silence.

"Natsu I-"

"I said stop."

"Natsu I didn-"

"Shut up!" He yelled bringing Lucy back into tears. She stared at him scared. Why was he acting like this. I wanted to talk to him stop him from becoming angry but I couldn't all I could do is watch.

Natsu realized how he acted and immediately shut down. He made Lucy cry. He scared Lucy. He fell back into his chair and buried his head into his hands.

"Lucy… I'm sorry," He spoke. All Lucy could do is look at him.


End file.
